


Herbal Essence

by lorichelle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, as i noticed in the film, i know their hair is long under all that pomade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorichelle/pseuds/lorichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locking their eyes together, Eames said softly and with a knowing wink, “No darling, you’re not this drunk.”<br/>Before Arthur could reply, Eames grabbed the small bottle of hotel shampoo and got a bit into his palm and rubbed his hands together. The next thing Arthur knew, Eames’ hands were in his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbal Essence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/gifts).



> So I was watching Inception again and I noticed that Arthur and Eames' hair is long under all that pomade. And Menirva and I were talking about how long it would be if they washed it out. Together. In the shower. And had an Herbal Essence moment.
> 
> That's pretty much it. Very simple.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Also at my [Tumblr.](http://lorichelle.tumblr.com/post/34805503166/a-e-herbal-essence)

Once they retrieved their luggage from the claim, Eames sidled up to Arthur and nodded towards Cobb as he met up with Miles.

“God speed, eh?” He said with a salute.

Arthur chuckled.

“Yup, probably won’t be hearing from him for a while.” 

Eames walked close to Arthur as they made their way outside. 

“So what hotel are you staying in for the night?” Eames asked as Arthur hailed a cab.

“The Sheraton, you?”

“Me too.” Eames said casually as he opened the door of the cab that literally just pulled up to them and took Arthur’s luggage and passed it off to the driver who kindly put them in the trunk.

Arthur could just stand there with a quirked and confused eyebrow.

The driver closed the trunk and Eames got into the cab, scooting over and motioning to Arthur.

“You coming?” He asked with a smirk. 

Arthur let out a tiny groan as he got in and put on his seat belt.

-

Of course their rooms would be right next to each other.

As they slid their keys in the doors, Eames turned to the Point Man.

“So I’ll meet you down at the bar in a few?”

Arthur paused halfway in the doorway. “What?”

Eames blinked and clarified with a whisper.

“Think about what we just accomplished, Arthur. I do believe a drink is in order.”

Arthur regarded him for a moment, considering, and with an eye roll he stepped inside his room.

“Five minutes, Mr. Eames.” He called before he closed the door.

-

Eames watched as Arthur sat beside him at the bar of the hotel lounge, staring distantly into his scotch. In the years he’s known Arthur, Eames had to admit this was his first time seeing a melancholy Point Man.

He took a sip of his whiskey. “So what’s wrong, love?” he asked softly.

For a moment it didn’t seem like the man had heard him but Arthur then took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving his glass.

“I’ve worked with Cobb for so long, watched him struggle and suffer and essentially go crazy. We travelled the world together. And then the six of us just pulled off what I thought was impossible not even two hours ago. Then, as Cobb walked through security, we all went our separate ways. Now I’m sitting here and believe it or not, I have no idea what to do with myself.” He finally took a sip of his neglected drink and glanced over at Eames, who had been listening attentively. 

After a few moments of companionable silence, the Forger turned towards Arthur.

“What do you want to do?”

Arthur blinked at him, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what do _you_ want to do? You’ve been tagging along with Cobb for years and always took care of him. When was the last time you took a vacation or did anything for yourself?”

Arthur really did have no answer. He turned back to his drink and took another sip.

“Have you ever been to Disneyland?”

Arthur turned wide brown eyes to him. “What?”

Eames smirked. “Well we’re here, aren’t we? We’re in the right state, yes? So to hell with it; if you’ve never been, now’s your chance.” He finished with a flourish. 

Arthur gave small laugh. “Disneyland, really?”

Eames leaned in and met Arthur’s eyes and told him point blank.

“You have nothing else to do.”

There was a heavy pause and then Arthur burst out laughing, those famous dimples appearing in full force and it made Eames beam. He grabbed his glass and raised it.

“To us being many figures richer come morning!”

Arthur gave him a look that Eames couldn’t quite decipher before clinking his own glass against his.

“To us,” he whispered. 

-

Almost three hours later they were making their way back to their rooms as best they could, leaning heavily against each other, Arthur trying to shush the laughing Forger. As he slid his key into the door, Eames was still right beside him.

“Are-are you coming in?” he slurred elegantly.

“Yes.” Was the confident reply as Eames pushed open the door and walked right past Arthur. “I need a shower.”

“Uh,” Arthur started. “You have your own-“ he cut off and let the door fall shut behind him as he watched as Eames unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the floor and disappeared into Arthur’s hotel bathroom.

-

Arthur was still standing there stupidly a minute later when he heard the water turn on and the shower door close.

“Come here.”

Arthur snapped out of his surprise and slid his shoes and socks off and padded hesitantly into the doorway of the bathroom.

Steam had already begun to fog the glass door of the shower but Arthur could still see the water falling over Eames’ shoulder and down his back and he gulped as his eyes took in the entire exposed body of the man. 

Eames turned his head slightly, not looking at him as he spoke again, quietly.

“Come here.”

Arthur, taken back by how shy Eames almost sounded, began to slowly work his way out of his clothes, adding them to the pile on the floor with Eames’. He reached for the door handle and paused.

_Am I really this drunk?_

As he stepped in and closed the door, Eames turned around and slid an arm around his back and slowly pulled him close. 

Locking their eyes together, Eames said softly and with a knowing wink, “No darling, you’re not this drunk.”

Before Arthur could reply, Eames grabbed the small bottle of hotel shampoo and got a bit into his palm and rubbed his hands together. The next thing Arthur knew, Eames’ hands were in his hair.

“My God you use a lot of product,” The Forger said with a smile.

“Oh my God you’re washing my hair.” Arthur mumbled but to his embarrassment it turned into a moan as Eames’ fingers started massaging his scalp.

“Feel good?” he heard him ask. Arthur responded by leaning in closer until he felt their chests pressed against each other.

Eames moved him under the hot water to rinse and Arthur moaned again as he relaxed under the man’s ministrations. He heard Eames breathing heavily in front of him. He stepped forward out from under the spray until he was nose to nose with Eames and then he heard him gasp. 

“What?” he asked hazily.

“Your hair is so long!” Eames exclaimed brushed Arthur’s hair down with his fingers and chuckled as it came down to his ears. “You have it glued back all the time, I never knew.”  
Arthur shook his head, splashing water droplets at Eames’ face and they both started laughing freely. Arthur grabbed the shampoo and lathered up his own hands and reached for Eames.

“Come here.” 

Eames gazed at him through hooded eyes and smiled sweetly as he obeyed and it was his turn to feel nimble fingers card through his hair.

Or try to.

“You have no room to talk, Mr. Eames.” Arthur scolded lightly as he washed all the pomade out of Eames’ own hair. He scrubbed hard just to spite the man.

“Easy there, Arthur.” He said before Arthur pulled him to stand under the spray to rinse. Eames’ mouth fell open under the hot water and the feel of Arthur’s fingers rinsing out the shampoo. Unconsciously, one of Arthur’s fingers came down and trailed over those full, red lips. He heard, or rather felt Eames sigh, feeling the warm breath ghost across his knuckles. Arthur’s other hand that was still in his hair pulled down some of the strands. 

“Your hair is long too,” he laughed softly.

Eames stepped out from under the water and right up against Arthur, opening his eyes and gazed at him, steel blue eyes dark and strands of long, wet hair almost covering them. Arthur returned the strong gaze, brushing the hair out of Eames’ eyes and inhaled in surprise as Eames took Arthur’s finger into his mouth.

Letting the digit go after just a little suckle, Eames took the hand and wound his own fingers through Arthur’s and pulled him closer. 

Their eyes never left one another as they brushed their lips against each other. 

Eames seemed to hesitate momentarily.

“Arthur, love…”

“Just kiss me, Eames.” 

Eames did as he was told and slowly slid his tongue into Arthur’s mouth.


End file.
